Bertha Healy
Overview Born as Bertha Boylan Healy. Bertha is a famous demigod and owner/founder of the largest brothel and entertainment complex in the universe. Bertha is known worldwide for the size of her building, the scandalous acts she's done throughout the years, and for being dubbed 'The Most Sexual Woman That Ever Existed' numerous times by TIME Magazine. She has also won over 30 AVN awards for her work in the Adult Movie Industry and has partaken herself in hundreds of pornagraphic films. Berthas ways of treating her clients and employees as well as strange practices has been of extreme controversy for many years. Early Life Bertha was born as a demigod to her mother, Agnes Healy, and the Greek god of sexual desire, Himeros. Immediately after birth, Bertha's mother died as a result of childbirth problems. Little is known about Bertha's early years as a child and teenager. She was much ahead of the game than any of her other classmates, claiming she lost her virginity at age 10 and started illegally dancing at strip bars around 14. At 18, Bertha opened her first Brothel in Kansa. It was a small 4 room building with not many costumers and not much money coming in. It was a failing buisness and Healy needed to change that. To raise money she started her own websites and online shopping industries which took off very quickly. A few years later she moved the location on top of an indian reservation in Manitoba, Alberta, Canada. Expanding the Brothel Bertha wanted a world record, at this time her brothel had a staff of about 50 and her building stretched nearly an acre but she wanted much more. To obtain more girls to work the brothel she started using methods to lure them in. One was with a doll that spyed on the girls and tricked them into teleporting to the brothel, another was Talking Angela; an app also used to spy and convince the girls into coming to the brothel. Around this time a lot of exciting things were about to happen. Bertha adopted two poodles named Ana and Ora, who have since become famous because of their abuse from Bertha. She also met Eve Cho who ended up becoming her lifetime partner and assistant for running the brothel. Around this time Bertha gave birth to her first of three non aborted daughters, Karen Kim. 10 years later she birthed her second child, Areola. Her third, Pussy Kitty, was born around 20 years ago. The brothel was becoming bigger and bigger and at this point it was more of an entertainment complex rather than a house of ill repute. A second floor was built, then another, and another, and another until it soon became not only the largest brothel in the world, but the largest building. At the current time of writing Berthas Pink Palace has over a million departments including those in space; stretching to the oort cloud. There are 45,000 employees helping to run the place as well as a private construction company as the building is always expanding. Controversy Bertha has also been dubbed one of the most controversial people on earth for her methods of entertainment, and human and animal rights. The Peoples Ethical Treatment of Animals has been trying to end Berthas treatment of her Bird and Dog Departments since the start as well as Berthas personal dogs. The animals work extremley long shifts day and night without much food or water to eat and drink. The way humans are treated in the brothel is still a concern for many. The employees there have to work up to luxury living by not sleeping, drinking water or eating anything besides compressed nutrient air. The land that the brothel is currently sitting on is also considered sacred land to the Natives that lived in the red sucker lake region. Bertha has ignored these claims and for the most part refuses to speak up on her part about these problems. Because of the power the metropolis has, and the authority of the judicial department over the Manitoba Court, little has been done to do anything about this.